Bay
Hi- I appreciate grammar and spelling corrections- spellcheck to your heart's content! However, please no grammar/spell corrections that change the info!!! Also, if any of these names happen to align with your OC name, it is complete coincidence unless you have given me explicit permission to use your OC name (i.e. a ship or a friend) If you really feel upset- comment/message politely and tell me and I'll be happy to come up with a solution with you. Background Born in the war, Bay was kept a secret from both his parent's tribe, as they feared that because Current, Bay's SeaWing father was in a tribe that supported Blister, and Sunbask, his SandWing mother, was in a part of her tribe that supported Blaze, he would be a target for Burn, especially because of his odd appearance. However, it was impossible, both with the dryness of The Kingdom of Sand, as well as the Cold Wetness of The Kingdom of the Sea, and Bay's Hybrid appearance, to fully raise Bay in the Sand Kingdom or Sea Kingdom. Instead, they gave him the best of both worlds, at a small Bay where water touches sand. This is also where Bay got his name as his parents left him alone to go into War. Bay grew up alone and lonely, but this is actually how he became so extroverted. Instead of becoming sulky and a loner, he became eager to meet another dragon, to tell them all about his life, his feelings! However, a notable feature of Bay is that he's deeper than he seems. His loyalty and friendship comes from a sincere place- he doesn't want anyone to feel like he did the first few years of his life. However, in an odd way, he sometimes becomes jealous of others for having him. It's a natural feeling that he's learned to ignore. He still has a bitterness inside him that he's covering up with his jokes and laughter. Appearance Bay has a body build quite similar to a SeaWings, though there is no denying some SandWing within his bone structure. He has the overall slender appearance of a dragon made for swimming, with broader shoulders and tail that should ''make him more menacing, but make him look more goofy and fun instead. He gives off an energy that can make any dragon smile, at least on the inside. He is bubbly and fun, and if someone is sad, he automatically tries to cheer them up. His body is not exactly the pale gold of the SandWings, but a deeper gold-brown hue like wet sand. The tips of his horns, tail, ears, wings, and claws all fade to a beautiful, deep ocean blue. His eyes are dark green, aloof and playful, his tail is dotted with kelp-like markings, and he has small markings under his wings much like the glowing scales of the SeaWings, although his are simply white, and don't glow. He has a few cream coloured scales that dot his neck and outer wings, and teal veins can be spotted underneath the dark gold of his scales. '''Character Info' Bay struggled after being left behind before his first birthday, yet he survived despite the odds against him. He became fiercely loyal and kind (though towards nothing) and made many friends! (with rocks and seashells). One day, when he was 3, he met a dragonet who had found herself in the Sand Kingdom from the nearby Ice Kingdom, badly broken and bruised, as well as sweltering, which is why she had come to the water. Bay finally knew he had found his purpose, and helped the IceWing, which he soon learned was called Ivory, feel cooler. Ivory had been recently beaten by her parents for losing ranks, and Ivory explained the point system to Bay, who, in his loyalty, despised the system. Ivory and Bay became fast friends even while the war raged on. Bay would creep closer and closer to The Ice Kingdom's borders, but he couldn't get too close because, you know, giant arrow-firing wall stuff. Bay is an overall great dragon. He is, in summary, the definition of a Hufflepuff. (Wait! That's the wrong universe, isn't it ...) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student)